Descubriendo diferentes gustos
by Lux-16
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma Eleven deciden ver que mas pueden hacer aparte de jugar fútbol, en esa aventura conocen a distintas chicas que los hacen cambiar y conocer nuevas cosas. Este es mi segundo fic, estoy en busca de ocs y necesito que pasen y lean lo que necesitan si quieren participar, por fis no sean malas Dx soy nueva en esto :I
1. Chapter 1

Ssdasdasdad Holii ^^ jeje quiero hablarles sobre este fic que quiero hacer sobre IE :33 verán quiero que sea con uso de OC, la trama es que estos chicos irán conociendo otras cosas que existen aparte del fútbol, para eso conocerán a unas chicas que cambiaran su vida.

Si quieren participar necesitan rellenar esta ficha y enviarme los datos por PV:

Nombre:

Apellido:

Procedencia: (nacionalidad)

Descendencia: (opcional)

Hobbie: (es lo que le guste hacer a la OC, no debe estar relacionado al fútbol, puede ser cualquier cosa como bailar, pintar, nadar, etc)

Pareja:

Familia: (opcional, que no estén relacionados a los personajes de IE)

Carácter: (algo así como tsundere, yandere, neko, loli, etc)

Mejor virtud:

Gustos:

Personalidad:

Historia: (que sea feliz y cómica)

Pareja: (opcional)

Especificaciones respecto a la ficha, con el nombre y apellido que sean coherentes con su nacionalidad y descendencia, deben ser OC's cómicas y tipo bishojo (ya comprenden sobre eso xD), cualquier duda me avisan con un mensaje c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Holoo~ Bueno pos les traje el primer cap del fic c: me demore en hacerlo por el colegio Dx (ustedes me entienden .n.) y también me distraje mucho jugando LOL . en fin, me costo pensar en como poder hacer el primer cap pero logre idear algo de shojo xdd el fic no será muy largo para que no aburra y no se me olvide terminarlo:33 sin mas palabras que aburren vayamos al capitulo :v **

**Comida donde? :l**

Era pasado las 12:00 del día, Raimon y el Instituto Imperial estaban en un partido amistoso de entrenamiento. Ellos sin duda amaban el fútbol pero al momento del descanso Aki mencionó:

-Chicos…no han pensado alguna vez hacer algo más aparte de jugar futbol?- Se quedaron pensativos, en especial Endo quien jamás se le había pasado semejante cosa por su cabeza.

-Emmm…yo solo se jugar futbol -Endo siempre hablando del futbol y nada mas.

-Podríamos hacer mas que jugar futbol, pero no sabríamos que hacer…-Goenji siempre de palabras serias y dando su opinión, es verdad, ellos no se les ocurria que hacer aparte del fútbol.

Paso la tarde y Endo y Kazemaru estaban ayudando a Toramaru con las entregas, en eso Toramaru iba apresurado devolviéndose para la siguiente entrega de comida, iba sin mirar adelante cuando de pronto choca con una niña de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos morados quien había caído al suelo por la velocidad a la que toramaru la había embestido.

-G-gomenasai! D: - Penso que se había hecho daño pero al parecer estaba todo bien.

-HEY! FIJATE POR DONDE VAS! D: - ella se limpio su ropa y dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba pero de repente ve a toramaru y le invade la curiosidad.

-Oye que traes allí!? :D – al parecer era curiosa, sin saber que solo se trataba de un bolso en donde llevaba las entregas.

-E-es solo un bolso en el que repar…-hubiera terminado la frase, pero fue interrumpida por esta divertida chica.

-repartes comida!? Genial justo tenia hambre! ^^ tienes un restaurant? Si es haci..me llevas! :'DD tengo mucha hambre y no he comido todo el dia :/ puedes!? Sii? Por fis por fis por fiiiss! Onegaaaii :cc – después de tanto haberle insistido el chico procedio a llevarla al negocio donde estaban su madre, kazemaru, endo y nonomi quienes lo recibieron amistosamente, al ver también que traía consigo a una amiga se preguntaron si es que tenia algo con ella, obviamente se sonrojo y dijo que la había conocido en la calle y que pidió llevarla con el porque tenia mucha hambre, aquella chica demostró ser muy simpática pero había una cosa que no sabían…su nombre…chan chan chaaan! (?

Cuando aquella niña se retiraba toramaru se acordó de preguntarle por si se podría juntar con ella en algún momento en que no estuviera ocupado.

-Hey! Cual es tu nombre!?- toramaru grito con todas sus fuerzas a aquella chica que se había ido corriendo a su casa en medio de la noche.

-Me llamo Mia…!-con suerte pudo escuchar el nombre, no estaba seguro si dijo su apellido o no, pero sin duda esa chica le agrado bastante.

-Wow Toramaru tiene novia :3 –Nonomi comenzó a bromear haciendo que toramaru se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate.

Al día sgte. Mientras toramaru entrenaba con el equipo se fijo que Mia había vuelto, el se preguntaba por que asi que fue a preguntarle algo emocionado y algo nervioso

H-hola! –se sonrojo un poco al preguntarle pero por lo menos no le paso nada vergonzoso

-Hi Hi! n.n – ella lo saludo de una manera alegre y energica, era bastante activa para sus cosas.

-Q-que haces aquí? Vienes a ver el entrenamiento?-

-Nop, yo solo vine porque me diste curiosidad :3 –Toramaru se fijo que tenia una mochila con cosas de investigación, si que era algo raro.

Despues de haber hablando un rato toramaru se va con el equipo después de la retirada de Mia, endo y kazemaru comenzaron a bromear sobre la "novia" de toramaru, en eso comienza una pequeña discusión algo graciosa y divertida.

-¡jajaja! Tienes novia admitelo! xD-la carcajada de endo junto a kazemaru se intensificaban un poco mas

-jeje no es malo q tengas novia, al contrario es bueno xdd-

-ya dejen de molestar! No es mi novia! /n/- en eso toramaru le lanza un pan(? Comenzando una guerra de comida en la cual Natsumi intervino y los obliga a limpiar todo, pero…quien sabe lo que les espera a estos chicos? Si toramaru ya conocio a su chica ideal, quizá quienes mas sean las victimas de cupido…

**Bueno eso fue todo lamento demasiado la tardanza . pero ya saben que a veces también se va la motivación xdd, espero que el fic sea de su agrado y dejen reviews! w**


End file.
